kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Victor (Kamen Rider Vampire King)
Victor is the human form of the silent Dogga, the last surviving member of the Frankenstein's monster-like Franken Race of the 13 Demon Races. Fictional character biography He has unbeatable strength & feeds by grabbing a person & draining the soul out in the form of electrical discharges. He acts as Castle Doran's butler, assuming his true form by pounding his fists together. He can only speak in a slow, monotone voice, & is thus not as talkative as Wolfgang or Dagon, usually having one of them speak for him. In addition to his habit of popping his neck, Victor tends to eat things that are inedible to normal people. In 1893, he lives in human society as a masseur in Dagon's parlor before moving into the Café mald'amour to work there for a bit, falling in love with Lillian after eating her food. When Wolfgang left, Victor joined Dagon to become a shave ice seller until Wolfgang asked for their aid. After becoming unable to kill Jonathan to save himself (as per the King's offer), Victor decides to flee. After seeing Dagon sealed by the King, Victor attempts to run away, but is sealed into the Demon Iron Hammer Dogga Hammer. This leads to Victor now aiding Scott in the present, his Dogga Hammer used by Vampire King to assume Dogga Form. Novel In the novel reimagination of the TV series, Dogga, along with Batholomew & Bassha, does not exist in the story, as Vampire King is Scott's Fangire form here. Forms Dogga *'Height': 270 cm *'Weight': 320 kg Dogga Hammer The Demon Iron Hammer Dogga Hammer is a fist-like war hammer that Dogga assumes for Vampire King to change into Dogga Form. The finishing attack is the Dogga Thunder Slap, before which Batholomew must perform a Dogga Bite on the shaft of the hammer. The ball of the hammer opens up like a hand to reveal the True Eye in the palm, which can pinpoint a Fangire's exact location or release a shockwave that weakens the opponent Fangire's glass skin, rendering it immobile. Then the head of the hammer produces a giant energy duplicate of itself called the Phantom Hand, which follows Vampire King's swings & crushes the enemy with massive collateral damage. Cross Due to the Dogga Fake Fuestle tracing Dogga's frequency, the Dogga Hammer can be used by Cross. Although it does not cause Cross to change into a new form as Vampire King does, it retains its power & effect regardless. However, Cross has only been shown using the Garulu Saber, the Dogga Hammer & Basshaa Magnum were not shown being used by Cross in the series' run. Fuestles There are three Fuestles in the possession of Kamen Riders Vampire King, Cross, & Dracula respectively, which allow access to Dogga's power. *'Dogga Fuestle': Vampire King uses this Fuestle to summon Dogga from Castle Doran. *'Dogga Fake Fuestle': A Fuestle that copies the frequency of Vampire King's Dogga Fuestle, allowing Cross to hijack the Dogga Hammer when summoned. This Fuestle was not used in the series' run. *'Dogga-Seal Fuestle': This Fuestle seals Dogga by emitting a continuous sound, creating an energy sphere that captures Dogga & converts him into the Dogga Hammer. Dogga_Fuestle.jpg|Vampire King's Dogga Fuestle Dogga_Fake_Fuestle.jpg|Cross's Dogga Fake Fuestle Dogga-Seal_Fuestle.jpg|Dracula's Dogga-Seal Fuestle Rider Card The power Dogga lends Vampire King is harnessed in the Vampire King Dogga Form Ride Card, which is used by DCD to transform into Kamen Rider Vampire King Dogga Form. Used once in the World of Dragon Knight to fight Kamen Rider Wing Knight. Behind the scenes Etymology The word is a Japanese onomatopoeic sound representation of a great thud; in the case, a hammer hitting, while Victor shares the same name as the titular character from Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. Notes *'Victor' appears with his friends in Super Kamen Rider Electric King & DCD NEO Generations: The Demon Island Battleship for some short period. He was possessed by Lack Taros. See Also *Riki - Kamen Rider Kiva counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Vampire King Category:Allies Category:Arm Monsters Category:Antiheroes Category:Rider Powers Category:Monsters